deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mess-Prone Housewives/@comment-30564209-20170716022934
Justine would be out of Ben's league why? She barely speaks English and she's a maid. He's a butler. They're both attractive. Seems like a good match tbh. Lol so Ben isn't packing much? Poor thing. Okay seriously where does this bitch get off judging Ben for not having better defined goals in life when she herself only says that "maybe" she could become a chef like it's a very vague possibility? We're up to episode five and I still don't like this character y'all sell to be one of the best. Hehe cute that Tyson nods at the phone. That's how I like my retards, funny, like that chicken in Moana, hope you keep it up. "I have some news… about your husband." "I know." "You know? What do you know?" "That he watches Once Upon a Time, but, like, what're you gonna do, yanno?" "No, that isn't it," Josh assures, "although… I wouldn't say it's far off." Okay this is funny. Also, fuck you guys. Okay I adore Joanna's reaction. Omg stupid fucking Justine just shoot me already. You're a MAID!!! That's the exact same thing as a butler - in this show, anyway. Lol that she forgets her latte though, I like that. Okay Rena whispering cos he got used to being quiet on the way there is kinda dumb. Joe is gonna start going crazy? Mkay. Tbh yeah aren't most gays sluts? Just deal with it, Josh. I wish I was a slut tbh. But no, I just spend like years at a time pining after this or that particular person I can't have and masturbating tons and not getting myself out there because casual sex is "empty", when in reality I probably just have big ole intimacy issues and am self-conscious about my poor sexual experience and just confused about my sexuality altogether. Also I'm lazy af. "I read French to English dictionary upside down." Favorite line so far. Okay though it's weird that Justine asks for a back massage, I mean, what? That's kinda personal and intimate, and she supposedly loathes Rena. The slut. Okay this scene with Matthew and Joanna was good. Apparently I'm supposed to be further confused by Joanna not remembering having butt sex with Matthew, which I am, but again, if it hadn't been for that UQ section, I wouldn't give it much though. Just one more thing though: is butt sex really supposed to make it easier for closeted gay men? Like how Than could be with Brittnay cos she only took it up the ass. I mean, okay, with gay sex, that's pretty much all you can work with, and both men and women have buttholes, but, like... what? If a gay guy can have sex with a girl in the ass, and be into it, then what? Is it just the sight of the vagina that throws him off? What is it? I'm confused. Joe, could you have butt sex with a girl? So Ben convinced Justine by... not actually promising to set his mind to do anything? And lol, online course. This could be fun. Okay so we have a Ringer situation with Joanna. Cute. And that's where Emilie comes from. I'm quite curious about this. Oh, wow... I'm quite disappointed at that ending... I mean, it's good, it's shocking, sure, but, like, I was shipping Josh and Matthew... damn... Is it wrong of me that I still do? Like, that I want Josh to forgive Matthew so they can end up together? Am I insane? Damn...